Post your unpopular opinions here
Timebomb192potato * Mysticons is actually not that bad. * I hate rural life. * Kiwifarms and Encyclopedia Dramatica are the online equivalents to the Ku Klux Klan. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is an awesome yet underrated show and Sesame Workshop are just plain idiots for defunding it for more episodes of Sesame Street. * I'm okay with most fetish artwork. * Cringe culture can suck Lik-Lik's d k. * Pop music is the worst music genre ever. * The term "weeaboo" sounds like the Finnish name for a 80's cartoon character. ITVdude2000 * Almost every anime character sounds the same. * Toy Story 2 is a better film than 1 and 3. * The Cars films are some of the best Pixar films ever. * Despacito and Uptown Funk are incredibly overplayed, and aren’t very good songs. * British music is better than American music. * Most modern musical artists sound the same. * Most popular modern YouTubers are idiots. * The Sonic character, E123 Omega, is the worst character in the series, and should be killed off like Mighty and Fang were. * The rise of the use of internet and apps is gonna kill us eventually. Pixel *'General:' **Let's start off with the opinion that is most likely to get me murdered. I absolutely hate BTS' music. Why, you ask? Well, let me be the first to tell you it is hands down the worst music I have heard in my life. Their songs are all dreary and unpleasant, and when it tries to sound upbeat its fucking torturous to sit through. All the members sound and look the same and I can barely tell the differences between their voices. It's all just fucking awful. I honestly do not understand the hype for the life of me. **I hate dubstep music. **2NE1 is better than BLACKPINK. **fromis_9 deserves more credit as a K-Pop band. Their music is awesome! **I really like TWICE, but I must admit I think they are severely overrated. No matter how bad some of their songs are, their fanbase will still eat them up. Also, I hate the lack of attention Jeongyeon gets. She's almost always pushed into the back and not a lot of people like her, and it makes me really sad. Also, she gets the shortest lines, if any at all. And she's supposed to be a LEAD VOCALIST! Let that sink in. **Honestly, most of the memes I enjoy are outdated and heavily obscure. Like, things that used to be popular in the meme world and aren't anymore. These include The Nutshack (my favorite meme of all time), Uganda Knuckles, Shrek, Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer, and WikiHow Dog Training. **"BBoom BBoom" by MOMOLAND is not a good song. *'OK K.O.!:' **OK K.O.! criticism is McFuckin' stupid! **Shenid is a great ship and deserves more appreciation. **Radnon isn't a bad ship. **As much as I love Raymond, I feel obliged to admit he's probably going to become the "sans undertale" of the show's fandom at some point. **Shannon is the best Boxmore robot!! **Radnid is a fucking awful ship and I hate it with every fiber of my being. **VENOMOUS IS KO'S DAD OK YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE OK THANKS **"Rad Likes Robots" is a really good episode, and it is my favorite one besides "We're Captured". I honestly don't get the hate for the former. RLR is actually really funny and I love it to bits! **Mikayla is an awesome character and needs more love! **Raymond's fanbase is, in my opinion, the worst fanbase for any OK K.O.! character. And this is coming from a Raymond fangirl. **Shannon's diarrhea song needs to be in ringtone form, I'd buy it. *'Total Drama:' **World Tour was the best season. **Why does everyone like Noah so much? He has no personality aside from being a cynic. ZeedMillenniummon89 *The Digimon anime only got good starting with Frontier. Adventure/02 and Tamers are bad and overrated **Adding onto that, Xros Wars/Hunters and Appmon are great **And also, Digimon has good games that surpass the anime. The argument that Digimon's games are bad has been outdated since Re:Digitize/Decode. ***Speaking of that, Re:Digitize/Decode is better than Cyber Sleuth. Not by much though. *GT wasn't bad, it just had a lot of unnecessary filler *Saint Seiya is better than DBZ. Not by much though *RWBY is meh-ish. It's not good or bad. *I much prefer Aikatsu and PriPara over Love Live or Idolm@ster. I still like all of them though *I don't care for MLP. *Koharu is an underrated character and Bandai really should've done more with her. *A Dragon Ball Z Kai-like remake of the Saint Seiya anime would be great *4kids wasn't that bad. *"Defeners" aren't bad, in fact they're partially right *Katawa Shoujo > DDLC *I really miss when action cartoons and anime were on kids TV. *DDLC is really overrated, though I don't hate it *I detest Pop Team Epic. *Memes these days are as bad as rage comic/impact font memes. 2013-2015 was the best time for memes Makomi/SeHakurei *The Emoji Movie isn't THAT bad, even though i haven't seen it. *I wish some touhou characters like Koakuma and Kisume had more attention *The modern sonic games aren't that bad *Harassment shouldn't be tolerated no matter what, even if the "victim" deserves it *Lifes are more important than youtube channels *Fiction is NOT the same as reality as everyone makes it to be (if it was, then everything would be destroyed.). Fiction does only affect reality if you let it occur. **In that note, liking Lolicon/shotacon does not make you a instant pedophile *SJWs are why we have Anti-SJWs, imo. *Cringe Culture can go suck Rando Kayoko's non-existent dick *Why actually bother contiunally watch/read/play something you don't like when you can just ignore it? PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter *I'm not into My Little Pony. I prefer Care Bears and Popples over it. *''The Get Along Gang'' really isn't that bad. I love the characters, the voice acting, the theme song, and its messages. *''Sheep in the Big City'' has the best humor out of the old Cartoon Network shows. *I'm okay with Eight Crazy Nights. *I like Little Clowns of Happytown. *''Cocotama'' is a very underrated anime. *I don't mind mean-spirited humor as long as it's executed correctly. *The 2005 Disney movie Chicken Little gets WAY, WAY, WAAAY too much hate. I actually adored that movie. *''Jingaroo needs more attention. *The characters from the game ''Super Bust-a-Move ''are all underrated. * As a music group, The Ritchie Family deserves more credit. *Trubbish, Garbodor, and Burmy are actually interesting Pokemon that are overhated. AlexFlandreFanaticYT *I like the anime art style *Yoshi's New Island isn't that bad. I mean, the gameplay, graphics, and certain soundtracks are good, but other soundtracks and the bosses are pretty bad. *Oof was an unfunny meme Madi Shinx *I like ''Rubbadubbers. *''Frankenguy and the Professor is underrated. *I never liked ''The Hunger Games. Moon Snail General *Let's start off with one everyone associates me with: Adventure Time is a terrible cartoon that has negatively affected the cartoon industry. *Dubstep is fucking garbage. *Both the left wing and the right wing are full of dumbasses (The left wing is still smarter by a mile) *Snails are cute. *The Anime artstyle isn't that bad, *Gonna agree with TS and B&J and say that 2018 memes are awful. Spaghet and Ugandan Knuckles are unbelievably unfunny, Connect 4 memes got old faster than milk, and Tide Pod memes are literally killing people. Steamed Hams is hilarious though (AURORA BOREALIS!?), and the Patrick meme is a little too new for me to judge. *Most fetishes and fetish artwork is fine. (Emphasis on most. There are a few that are actually unacceptable, like pedophilia.) *I have no stance on shipping. I can't be bothered to make any ships, but I can see why people do. *Tobacco is just as bad, if not worse, than drugs. *Caddicarus is the best popular youtuber and is 500x better than JonTron. *I don't care too much about 1080p and 4k. I mean, I won't be unbelievably upset if something is under those qualities, but I don't find too much difference betwen them and 720p. 720p looks fine enough most of the time. *I absolutely detest Pop Team Epic and its artstyle. *Shrek 4 was the best Shrek movie. *Fandom-related opinions (Please note that the fandom-related opinions don't apply to everyone in the fandom. Just the largest or most vocal part of it): **The Undertale fandom isn't that bad, and a lot of the problems with it have since pattered out. **The PvZ fandom is one of the most toxic I've ever seen, It's more toxic than a Gloom-Shroom that ate a bowl of Chili Beans. **The SU fandom is the worst fandom, due to the Zamii incident. **Hatedoms are worse than the respective fandoms 99% of the time. The Undertale and FNaF hatedoms are the worst. *I've come to hate most female "humanizations" because most of them have planet-sized boobs and butts when they would look much better without that. *There have been no good cartoons since 2009. Sonic *Sonic 3D Blast was good *Big the Cat is not a bad character. *SA2 hasn't aged as poorly as everyone says it did. *Sonic Advanced 2 is a terrible game. Half of the levels can be completed by holding right and jumping occasionally, and the other half is unfair bottomless pit bullshit. And the bosses? Playing as Cream makes them the former half, but with tossing Cheese at the boss instead of jumping, but playing as anyone else makes them an unfair mess. *The night stages of Unleashed were great. *Generations is mediocre *Sonic 4 Episode 2 was decent *Lost World was the best 3D Sonic game. *Green Hill appearing all the time is fine. *Infinite was a cool villain and I hope he appears again. *Sonic Forces was neither great nor awful. *I don't like Rouge. *Espio's the best character. *Shadamy and Sonadow make no sense whatsoever. *Shattered Crystal was way worse than Rise of Lyric. Mario *Paper Mario 64 was the only good Paper Mario game. *SM64DS is better than SM64. *Mario Party 10 is better than MP9 and Island Tour. Also, I really don't mind the car mechanic. *MK7 > MKW and MK8 (MK7HD) *I unironically like Waluigi *Link, Isabella, Villager and the Inklings should not be in MK8 or MK8D. This is Mario Kart, not Nintendo Kart. Pokémon *Gen 3 had the absolute best roster of Pokémon. *Gen 1 is neither the best nor the worst generation. *Gen 5 was the worst generation and BW were the worst mainstream Pokémon games. *Lyra is better than Kris. *I vastly prefer the friendly rivals over the douchey ones. *Volcarona is an ugly PoS and dies too easily to be competitively viable. *Vanilluxe is great *Guzzlord and Stakataka are the best UBs. *Sceptile is my least favorite Gen 3 starter. *I really, really hate Team Skull. Their "humor" is unfunny, the music associated with them is terrible, the outfits they use are probably the worst of all evil teams (Yes, even Team Flare had better outfits), and their Pokémon teams are generally very easy. The only good thing about them is that Guzma is slightly funny at least. They aren't my least favorite evil team (That title goes to Plasma), but damn, they come very close. *Looker is stupid, and I wish he stopped appearing in literally every game since DPP. *Pink shinies and Green shinies are fine. **Dragonite is one of the best shinies in the franchise. *99% of yellow shinies are hideous abominations. *Ditto is purple (It's classified as purple in the Pokédex, c'mon.) *I really, really hate Gengar, for reasons I'll get into in another day. *Blastoise is better than Venusaur. Undertale Hoo boy. I'm surely going to be a dustpile after this one. *Soriel is terrible. Bye. *Alphys is one of the better characters in the game. *Spear of Justice is the best song. *I don't really get why Spider Dance is as popular as it is. I mean, it's a good song, but very far from one of the best ones. *Onionsan is not funny or cute, and the game would be better without him. PvZ *I like PvZ2. *Neon Mixtape Tour is harder than Big Wave Beach. *Parsnip is fun as hell to use and also pretty useful because of his PFE. *Chomper is better than Toadstool (But they're both garbage). *I don't get why Ghost Pepper is considered a top-tier plant. Hell, I think she's one of the weaker gemiums. *Dark Ages has the best music in the game. *Oh. Guess I should talk about another PvZ game to make this not purely PvZ2. Hmm... Uh... Hearty is the best class...? Is that an unpopular opinion? Uh... *Shrugs* *If you play a plant Freeze deck, I hope you have your flesh stripped from your foot and you hotfoot on a field of Spikerocks. *Impfinity's Signature Superpower isn't that great. Misc Gaming *The Legend of Zelda bores the hell out of me. **Skyrim is better than Breath of the Wild. I think the only reason people say BotW is better is because it has Link's face on it (Or the unneccesary controversy over the Switch port). *The Wii U was good. *Spyro: A Hero's Tail was good. *DDLC strikes no interest in me. *Roblox is fun, and for every 25 bad games hosted by it, there's a truly amazing gem. *TF2 is way better than Overwatch *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex > Crash Twinsanity *Cataclysm is my favorite WoW expansion. *Microtransactions are alright if they're done correctly. *Deadlocked is my favorite Ratchet and Clank game. I love the arena sections of RaC games more than most other levels, so having a game that's basically a plethora of fleshed-out arena sections is a dream to me. I also loved the commentary of Dallas and Juanita quite a lot. And the multiplayer is extremely fun. Also, the Harbinger/Supernova is better than every R.Y.N.O. in the entire series. Yeah, shoot me. I'll destroy you first with ENORMOUS SATELLITE LASERS. Tornadospeed *Memes these days, God, they're just so bad. *Pop Team Epic is ugly, obnoxious, and really unpleasant to read/watch; I will never understand why so many people like it. *Doki Doki Literature Club is pretty overrated. *Sex is wrong and evil. *I hate "waifu culture" and the hypersexualization of fictional characters in general. **If you ever say "thicc" and you're not talking about this, I will backhand you into the Sun. *The Fairy Godmother cover of "I Need a Hero" from Shrek 2 is very overrated. Bowser & Jr. I’m so unnervingly salty about a lot of things and I’ll get to them eventually. * I agree with TS with memes these days being so unnervingly bad. I’m dulled out by years on the internet anyway so I never really have a reaction to most of them other then something like “...Yup- Anyways~”. Literally the only meme I genuinely like nowadays is Steamed Hams. * Luigi is overrated compared to Mario and I kinda have a like/hate thing with Waluigi when it comes to memes. * As much as I applaud Super Mario Odyssey for being the innovative entry in the main Super Mario series that it desperately needed in order to not get stale.....I still like Super Mario 3D World better. I dunno, I just find that it has distinct joy and thrill that was left out in Odyssey in my opinion. * I like Mario Party 9 better than MP8, mostly out of pure spite but also because to me it still felt more like a consistant Mario Party with a clear game design focus that at least tries to challenge its past conventions than a quick copy-and-paste cash-in. In fact: ** The car system overall isn’t that bad. They just need to make some adjustments to not feel too luck-based as well as making the boards have a whole lot of variations of routes. Also y’all are trashing the newer Mario Parties made by Nd. Cube and wanting the original team from Hudson back on the series when in reality the original team literally moved from Hudson to Nd. Cube and made the Mario Parties you so hated. The changes to the formula were their decision. //endranthere. * I have literally never seen an iPhone user starting up an argument over if iPhone or Samsung is better in real life and it’s always been the Samsung user that starts it, at least from what I’ve seen. I know that this brings out a lot of nasty Apple stans when it breaks out anyway, though. ** They’re both smartphones each with their own flaws. Calm down. *** Yeah, I’m an iPhone user if you can tell. No, I don’t support Apple otherwise. I don’t like most of their other tech and they can get shady when need be. I’m mostly just using iPhone because I’m used to their OS system at this point. * I like what Steven Universe does and how it pushes boundaries of what kind of topics can be seen on TV shows for younger generations, but, I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to get into it. Ace Lad *i could really care less about Paperhat. i almost dont like the ship, but at this point i'm just. i dont care. *everything about S Game Over in Homestuck was a MESS. While theres some aspects of it I like, I reeeaaallly dislike most of it. *Stans (people who are....REALLY into something like kpop or whatever) scare me on multiple levels. *Big fandoms suck because the bigger the fandom is, the bigger the groups of toxic, shitty people there are AND the Louder they are in that space. basically this page here . **That being said, the Voltron fandom is the worst fandom I've heard about in a good while. *Pineapple on pizza is delicious. *I'm...Very tired of the "sans undertale" joke. Sorry y'all it was a good one, but its been run into the ground. *Teen Titans GO! isnt great at all but the hate for the show is about as bad if not worse. *Looney Tunes: Back in Action was a good movie. **Same with the live action Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. *If you endlessly shit on ace and/or aro people just for being ace/aro on the guise of discourse, I will end you. **On that note I don't trust a single person who uses the word aphobe to describe themselves, even if it's as a joke. (ie all those aphobe/aphobiccharacterhere URLs) *Ugh, I'm fine with heterosexuals and all but do they need to shove it down our throats??? Like we get it, you're straight :///// CompliensCreator00 *I definitely gotta say I like Super Mario Odyssey a whole lot more than Breath of the Wild. Breath of the Wild is still fantastic, don't get me wrong, and maybe I'm just not a huge Zelda person, but I feel it lacks the interesting and diverse environments that makes Super Mario Odyssey so fun to play, and after beating the game, it doesn't really feel like there's quite as much to do. That being said, I might just need to play it more. *In a similar vein, I need to watch more shows on right now, but from what I've seen, SpongeBob SquarePants in its tenth and eleventh seasons is currently one of the best shows on television. The animation is wonderfully fluid and expressive, and I feel the humor is much, much better than it was three or four seasons ago. While there are a couple stinkers like "Sportz?," they usually aren't that bad, and the best episodes, like "Mimic Madness," "Squid Noir," and "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" rival some of the best episodes in the first three. *I don't mind object Pokemon at all, and heck, typically like them more in comparison to most animal-based Pokemon. If anything, I may argue that they're even more original. There are plenty of anthropomorphic dogs and cats out there, so something like Zeraora isn't really a new concept at all. Meanwhile, how many other series can you think of where you are able to befriend a series of hovering whirling cogs or a giant ice cream cone? No dissing on Gen 1's object mons either, I honestly like stuff like Exeggcute and Voltorb quite a bit. *Modern style just feels so... boring. It might just be because I'm living in the midst of it, but can anyone really point any major aesthetic quirks of the 2000s? Maybe I'm some sort of weird hipster, but it feels like just about everything, from architecture, to cars, to clothes, to music lacks any sort of aesthetic appeal. It isn't necessarily bad, but I feel we need a huge new artistic movement on the soon. Life shouldn't feel this drab! *Neon Mixtape Tour is easily my favorite world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Even '80s aesthetic bias aside, I just really enjoy the gameplay in that world. Trying to work around the different jams can lead to some interesting strategies, though it doesn't mess things up so much that you'll have to work with something you're unfamiliar with. I feel the plants and zombies introduced in the world are pretty dang cool, honestly. *Not sure if this one is unpopular or not, but may as well post it anyway. I really like the Mario Kart 8 remake of Toad's Turnpike, yet I can't help but feel like something was lost in translation here. The course just feels a bit too... active? It's a bit hard to explain, but it just doesn't quite have that same "lonely drive down the highway" feeling I loved so much in the original. Regardless, it's probably the only Mario Kart soundtrack where I actively actually prefer the old-fashioned MIDI version to the live instrument Mario Kart 8 version. Category:Opinions